


Snapshots

by Hook_yarn_and_stitchmarker



Category: Thunderbirds
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-07
Updated: 2017-09-07
Packaged: 2018-12-25 00:08:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12023952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hook_yarn_and_stitchmarker/pseuds/Hook_yarn_and_stitchmarker
Summary: Snapshots into the diary of Tanusha "Kayo" Kyrano from her arrival on Tracy Island onwardsThe usual copyright disclaimers apply.





	Snapshots

August 5th, 2051  
Dear Diary,  
My Name is Tanusha Kyrano. I’m nine ½ years old and I live with my dad in Brixton, London. We won’t be living here for much longer though. My dad has a new job working for a man called Jeff Tracy and tomorrow we’re getting on an aeroplane to his home in the South Pacific. I don’t want to go. I’ve lived in South London all my life, this is all I’ve ever know my whole life, all my friends from school, ice hockey and kung-fu are here. Also, importantly, my mum is buried here. She died when I was a baby, and although I don’t remember her, I really like seeing her grave with dad sometimes. I won’t be able to do that if I move to the south pacific!  
Dad says Mr Tracy has five sons! Alan is the youngest, he’s only five. Gordon is the same age as me, he’s nine ½ too. Then there’s Virgil, he’s eleven. John is twelve and Scott is the eldest, he’s thirteen. That’s practically a grown up! I wonder if they’re nice? Apparently, they all can’t wait to meet me. I’ve never lived with other children before as I’m an only child. It’ll be weird for me sharing everything all the time with five other children. I hope I don’t have to share Binky. He’s my toy rabbit that my mum brought me when I was born, it’s special to me as it was from my mum, and It’s one of the few things that she gave me before she died.  
***  
Later  
***  
The removal men just took the last of our furniture away. It’s all either being put into a shipping container to go with us or sold. Our flat looks so empty with only the beds left. They belong to the landlord Mr Anderson, so they’re staying in the flat. Dad’s off in a minute to get dinner from the local chippy. He said as it’ll be our last dinner in England for a while we should have a traditional fish and chip dinner. Dad likes plenty of salt and vinegar on his chips, and I just have salt on mine as I don’t like vinegar! We have to be up really early tomorrow morning to get on the plane from London City airport to Mr Tracy’s island home. Dad says it’ll be a long flight from London to the south pacific. Apparently, it’s going to take around twenty-four hours to fly there from London so I must go to bed as soon as dinners finished!


End file.
